


Heat

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's way too hot for aliens, Mulder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

"No."

"But Scully--"

"No. It's way too hot for aliens, Mulder." Scully's feet were propped up on the desk, toes wiggling in the slight air flow from the dilapidated fan. "It's too hot for vampires, it's too hot for werewolves, it's too hot for Yetis, liver monsters, ghosts, and even fire creatures. The only thing it's not too hot for is ice cream." She raised one eyebrow at him. "Ice cream, Mulder. Find an alien at an ice cream shop and we'll be all over it."

"You want me to make up a case, Scully?" Mulder aimed carefully and launched another pencil to the ceiling. "There are other hot-weather things besides ice cream, anyway."

"Oh, sure. Like milkshakes and frozen yogurt. Ice cold lemonade and air-conditioning. None of these exist in this room, so let's go find some."

He grinned at her. "Like ice cubes and silk ties, Scully. Hot skin and cold ice go well together."

She rolled her eyes. "Not in the office, they don't."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We can always invite Skinner to join in, too."


End file.
